The Malfoy Christmas Ball
by Irique
Summary: Lucius makes an offer to Narcissa. [ Lucius x Narcissa ]


A/N: Lucius and Narcissa belong to JK Rowling, and not me.

**The Malfoy Christmas Ball - 1972**

The Malfoy Christmas Ball was the premiere social event for purebloods in Britain, maybe even Europe, so it was society suicide to miss it. The particular ball featured today was held in 1972, and was to be a masquerade ball. Lucius had just finished his schooling at Hogwarts, and his girlfriend, Narcissa Black, was to finish in six months.

Everyone that saw them together would agree that they made quite a handsome couple. There was no doubt that they would be wed once Narcissa finished school, much to the chagrin of many young pureblooded witches who hoped to have their chance with him. They were the perfect pureblood couple in many ways. Young, rich and beautiful. They seemed to love their beauty more than each other. Unguarded moments between them were infrequent, and very rarely in public.

This evening was no different. They looked like a picture waiting to be painted. Her in her pale blue gown, and him in a dark blue officer type outfit. Watching them on the dance floor was enchanting, to say the least.

"I do believe everyone is watching us, Lucius," Narcissa remarked, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Oh really," Lucius replied, raising an eyebrow. He was just as aware of the staring, but was determined to seem nonplussed about the whole thing. After all, he was a Malfoy. "How is Hogwarts?"

Narcissa couldn't help but let out a giggle. Here they were, having a lovely time dancing, and he had to bring up Hogwarts.

"It's fine. Strange without you, but fine."

Lucius smirked, "can't live without me, can you?"

It was a fair statement. They had basically been inseparable as long as they could remember. First as friends, and now it seemed, as lovers.

Narcissa had the urge to stick her tongue out at him, but controlled herself. "You'd love to think that, wouldn't you?" she replied, fully aware she wasn't answering his question. She didn't want to give him the upper hand.

"I would," Lucius replied, suddenly solemn. The look on his face was quite scary, to Narcissa at least. "Would you like a drink, love?"

Narcissa nodded, following him off the dance floor. He turned suddenly, mouth half open, as if to say something, but shut it again just as suddenly. "Someplace more private," he decided, offering his arm. Narcissa accepted it, wondering what on earth was going on. He'd forgotten about the drinks, but there was obviously something more important going on here.

Lucius led Narcissa to the library. There was no one in there, so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"What's going on Lucius?" Narcissa asked, clearly curious about his strange behaviour.

"It's a lovely evening," he replied, gazing out the window.

Narcissa turned to gaze out the window. "It's a lovely evening, yes, but-"

She turned back to Lucius, to find him knelt upon one knee, gazing up at her with an almost mischievous smile on his face. He had something in his hand, but he wasn't giving away what it was just yet.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?" he asked, opening the box in his hand, to reveal a beautiful ring, with a rather large diamond on it.

"Oh Lucius," Narcissa managed to exclaim, though rather softly.

He reached for her hand, to slip the ring on. He rose, only just managing to stand upright before Narcissa lunged for him, kissing him firmly. It only took him a second to realise, before he wrapped her up in his arms. Time seemed to stand still, as they stood there, kissing in front of the window.

Little did they realise that everyone arriving, and leaving, could see them.

"I take that my offer was accepted," Lucius remarked, his smirk wider than ever. He would never admit it, but this would the happiest moment of his life.

"Of course not," Narcissa replied, a mischievous grin on her face, "but I will keep the ring. It is quite lovely. Shall we return to the party?"

Narcissa began to walk out of the room. Lucius followed, a worried look starting to cross his face. "You did say yes, right?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, and walked out the door.

"Cissa?"


End file.
